Returning the Lost
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: After getting Jenny back, the Doctor is thrown into the world of Pythia, a powerful Gallifreyan that died before the Time Lords emerged. Her foreseers, the Guardians of Light return to him the most precious thing of all...Rose Tyler. AU
1. Prophecy

Spoilers: Impossible Planet, Satan Pit, Doomsday (Season 2), Doctor's Daughter (Season 4).

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did...things would be different.

* * *

Long ago the Guardians of Light saw the universe's beginning and its end, everything that was to be. They saw the self-destruction of the Time Lords and what a universe without them could bring. They set out to correct the mistake taken, by looking at multiple time lines they found where everything had changed.

Even the Time Lord Visionary saw the one person who would save the Time Lords but even with their knowledge, they misunderstood the prophecy.

_In a primitive child shall be born great power, unknown to all, she shall save the Lords of Time from certain death. From her they will rise again; her pureness, truth and love shall be the guiding light for the foundation of survival._


	2. Jenny

Spoilers: Doctor's Daughter

* * *

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS controls, he had just walked away from his remaining family because of death. Martha and Donna were silent however a knock made the Doctor look up, they had yet to leave Messaline.

Martha was the first to the door and she stopped at hearing two voices.

"This can't be a ship…its just a box, a blue box."

"Its where they went and came from, try it again."

Martha identified the voices as Cline and the other as Jenny, apparently she had regenerated. She opened the door and found Jenny about ready to knock again. "Sorry, is my father here?"

Martha laughed and grabbed Jenny's hand, pulling her in, the Doctor looked up and saw Jenny. "Jenny!"

"Dad!" She ran to him and he hugged her, holding her tight and kissed her head. "I thought you had left."

"Never," he pulled her toward the TARDIS and took her hand. "Allow her to get to know you, she's very picky about her pilots…only three people have driven her besides me but you'll have to help me."

Jenny placed her hand on the TARDIS and the ship began to hum, Jenny laughed. "She's singing…who are her pilots?"

"Me and Donna, she's not fond of Martha."

Martha laughed and shook her head, "I wonder why."

Jenny eyed him, "who are the other pilots, you said three besides you?"

The Doctor smiled, "her name was Romana and she was a Time Lady…the other was my Bonded Soul…wife if you will." He moved around the console, "where to first, oh I know Barcelona."

"Uh, how about Earth!" Martha folded her arms, "time to take me home."

"Earth, right." The Doctor threw the lever and they hung on, Jenny laughed and the Doctor looked at her…something in her reminded him of Rose.

* * *

A/N: We visit the Guardians of Light next...oh boy!


	3. Guardian Temple

Note: Be prepared for anything...especially Gallifreyan psychics and future timelines

* * *

The TARDIS stopped and Martha bound for the door, she opened it to find they were in a temple.

"Wrong place Doctor, wrong part of Earth…not London or even Cardiff."

They went outside and the Doctor looked around, he noticed the writing was in Gallifreyan, it wasn't supposed to but it was. The temple was pristine and writing on columns line the walls and beautiful images covered the walls. It was like a Greek temple, beautiful yet sacred.

"Where are we?" Martha looked around and ran a hand over the writing, "this is the same writing as on the TARDIS."

"Hey look what I found, it looks like a genealogy tree." Donna waved them over and the Doctor pulled on his glasses to look at it.

He ran his hand over a symbol and gasped, "it's the House of Lungborrow…my family house. This is my crest here," he pointed and then to the side was another crest, he ran his hand over it. "Rosillia…my dear sweet Rosillia."

He traced the descending lines to find four crests as well, one was Jenny's…he hadn't made hers yet but he had already had the image in his mind. All the crests were different but had a similar pattern to identify as family.

The descendants from those four crests were numerous, above the wall was writing.

"The Lords of Time shall never end or else the universe lays in peril." The Doctor shook his head, "that's strange…who built this place because construction is defiantly not Time Lord or Gallifreyan. Never seen designs like this anywhere on Gallifrey, even before Rassilon when Pythia ruled."

"Dad!" They turned to find Jenny by a door, "found a room, it's a crypt or at least I think it's a crypt. There's writing on the walls, telling a story of sorts…I think."

The Doctor followed her to the room and both his companions followed, he looked at the walls and imagines and found them beautiful and telling the story of Gallifrey and its downfall. "It speaks of Gallifrey and its downfall, the Last Great Time War to be exact." He moved around and looked at more, "this speaks of the Guardians of Light, apparently they were trying to find a way to make sure that the Time Lords don't end."

"Why would they want to stop it, doesn't everything have an end?" Jenny looked at him and he nodded. "Then why?"

"Let's see why, 'history states that upon the death of the Time Lords, the universe shall become perilous; no justice and mercy, death and destruction to follow.' Well apparently they think…oh that's right, the Guardians of Light were those loyal to Pythia…her foreseers.

"She saw what was to become of Gallifrey, she must have figured out how to save us but she couldn't herself so she had the Guardians do it. Oh she was smart, brilliant in fact and a very good telepath and foreseer."

Donna screamed and they turned to see standing by skeletons in white robes. "Tell me why there are bodies here?"

"Welcome Time Lord."

* * *

A/N: We learn how the last of the Gallifreyans survived and they reveal a secret the Doctor kept to himself.


	4. Hidden Secrets and Prophecies Revealed

Note: We learn that the Doctor broke Time Lord rules and also a secret he kept hidden.

* * *

They turned to see a woman in the corner, "I ask you leave this chamber, it is the crypt that holds the legacy of the Guardians of Light."

"My name is…"

"I know who you are, the last of the Time Lords…Bonded Soul to Rosillia, mother of Time Lords or at least that is the name you bestowed upon her at your bonding."

"She had no Gallifreyan name…I had a responsibility to name her, she could not bear her title without it."

"True but what you did was forbidden, even Pythia would bring law if she knew." She walked toward the door, passing them. "Follow me Time Lord and we shall speak, I'll have Sister Bycatha look after this young Time Lady and your companions."

Donna looked at the Doctor, "what was forbidden?"

"It doesn't matter; they can't punish me because they are Guardians not judges."

"But why would they judge you? What is so forbidden that you could be punished for?"

"Just leave it Donna!" He snapped at her and she put her hands up, looking at Martha as the woman joined her in step.

They followed and a young girl in white welcomed them into what was a sitting room. "Sister Pythia, what can I do to help our visitors?"

"Serve the evening meal to the Time Lord's companions and see that his daughter, the young Time Lady is given proper clothing."

"Oi, what's wrong with what I have on?" Jenny looked at her clothes and the Doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"These are servants of Pythia, once a Gallifreyan…calm and quant. Do not yell or be disrespectful…behave as you would in a temple, with honor and without sacrilege. Now do as she says…go on."

"But Dad?"

"Jenny, go…I have to find out how they survived."

"Lady Jenny come along." Bycatha showed her to a different room, Martha and Donna sat down on a nearby couch and the Doctor eyed Pythia.

"How did the Guardians of Light survive the Time War?"

"We lived outside normal time, only but a few years ago did we return to normal time. By living outside of normal time…we survived. Like normal Gallifreyans, we have lived a long while and have maintained children by mating within our own ranks."

"True, makes sense but am I here…why was I pulled here? Why is my family on the wall and you know it is impossible for me to have more children…my Bonded Soul is gone."

Pythia chuckled, "your rage is well deserved Time Lord but remember where you are. You shall show respect to the place in which you stand. Your Bonded Soul, the Lady Rosillia is the key which is surprising because your union is forbidden by Time Lord laws and the Laws of Pythia herself."

"My union is not the matter here." He eyed her, "and leave my Bonded Soul out of this."

"Excuse me," Donna stood up and looked at them, "no offense because I'm human and all but who exactly are we talking about…I mean if his wife, Bonded Soul…whatever, if she was his species, why was the union forbidden?"

"Donna, stay out of this." The Doctor looked at her and she folded her arms.

Pythia chuckled, "a forbidden subject for a forbidden union. Even the Time Lord is afraid to speak of the deed he did because of the consequences that followed."

* * *

He walked away and sat down, staring at the hearth, Donna joined Martha as Pythia sat down. Jenny came out with two women and smiled, "Dad look."

The Doctor looked up to see Jenny in an orange dress, befitting of a Time Lady. She sat down beside him and he smiled. "You look like you should."

"It's beautiful, I love it…they say it is the dress a Time Lady would wear on Gallifrey. I wish I had been able to see it…they told me about it. Orange skies, twin suns…red grass covering the fields as far as the eyes could see," the Doctor watched Jenny's eyes brighten as she spoke of Gallifrey. "And between the mountains of Solace and Solitude laid the Citadel…where Gallifrey was ruled by the Time Lords."

"It sounds so beautiful," Donna looked at them, "like you'd never want to leave."

"Oh you wouldn't but even the most beautiful things have hidden horrors, in the Time of Pythia we didn't exist…Time Lords didn't. Gallifreyans were highly telepathic and psychic, traveling by thought rather than by technology. But then Rassilon, the founder of the Time Lords came along; he opposed his mother, Pythia herself, and sought to tear down her empire.

"He did so and when he did, Pythia's people split into factions…some became the Sisterhood of Karn and others joined the Time Lords. The Guardians of Light were thought to have been killed but Pythia must have moved them before the destruction.

"Rassilon took over and built what was known as the Time Lord Empire but all things have an end and Gallifrey ended…burning in the Time War." He turned to Pythia, "if you left Gallifrey before Rassilon came to power, how do you know so much about it? The Time Lords taught about you but they would have never allowed a Guardian of Light onto Gallifreyan soil."

"We see events Time Lord but on occasion several have returned in the form of a Gallifreyan, they are not guarded as closely as Time Lords."

"I wished you'd stop calling me 'Time Lord' because it's not my name."

* * *

Two women brought food in and set it down, leaving afterwards. Bycatha came in and eyed Pythia. "Sister Pythia, she is starting to wake…the closeness is breaking the suppression. What shall I do?"

"I will take care of it, watch over our guests."

Bycatha sat down as Pythia left, Martha looked at Bycatha. "You can't be more then twelve years old, do you always stay here?"

"I am far older then twelve, as for my age, I am sixty years old and I have known this life since I was eight years of age." The Doctor smiled, Martha shook her head.

"You look great for your age, sorry I asked."

Bycatha just smiled, "if we do not ask questions, we do not learn."

"What suppression and who's waking?" The Doctor looked at Pythia. "Who is it?"

"I cannot say, it is not my place." Bycatha was quiet afterwards, saying nothing about the person. Jenny was the one to trace her finger over the writing that lay around the hearth.

"What does this say?" She looked at her father and he examined it.

"It speaks of a girl of extraordinary powers, one that shall restore the Time Lords."

Jenny groaned, "but what does it say?"

Bycatha looked at Jenny, "it speaks of the prophecy, the bringer of life…the Mother of Time Lords. She shall restore them to glory without destruction; her truth, pureness and love shall be the guiding light to the foundation of survival. The prophecy was given shortly after Lord Rassilon was born when Pythia saw his destruction.

"It says '_In a primitive child shall be born great power, unknown to all, she shall save the Lords of Time from certain death. From her they will rise again; her pureness, truth and love shall be the guiding light for the foundation of survival._' We believe it shall come to pass that one day a girl shall rise up and create a new era for Time Lords and Gallifreyans alike, at least for those who remain.

"Pythia had us search all through time to find the girl and we found her…she was so different and so…pure and full of truth. Most of all she loved everything, even her enemies and that is the greatness over any Time Lord…to love the enemy even when they can murder and slay millions."

"Who was she?" Jenny looked at her and Bycatha shook her head.

* * *

A/N: Who are the talking about?


	5. Discovering Rose

Note: They all finally discover what was hidden in time ten thousand years before...or who was.

* * *

Bycatha stood as Pythia returned, she looked at Bycatha and nodded.

"See to her, she is awake but weak…after ten thousand years in suppression and Time Locked, see to her meals and anything else."

"Of course." Bycatha left and Pythia sat down where the other sister had previously sat.

"Curious, ten thousand years in a Time Lock and suppression…a Time Lock would do it right out but why suppression?"

"The suppression was not for the one in the Time Lock but the child inside her, you can only hold back gestation so far in a Time Lock. We simply paused it till she woke. The child is beginning to grow again, it is connected to Time and so are you…by it sensing you the suppression broke so I had to wake the mother."

Martha put a hand up, "hold on, you paused a pregnancy for ten thousand years…that's amazing…how?"

"Guardians of Light have many things of heard of but our greatest power is out mind. We embrace technology as did Time Lords but we do not allow it to control us…"

"Hence the Time Lock, it is Time Lord made…oh that's what happened to the Time Lock. Everyone wondered how we were missing one, the investigation went even to the Lord President…that caused quite an uproar for more then two hundred years which in your time," he looked at Martha and Donna, "more or less a few years. So you stole the Time Lock."

"Not stole…simply borrowed, without it we could not help. It is more philosophy then science when it comes to our ways…even you are taught that at the Academy." Pythia looked back at Martha, "we simply paused the child's development in the fifth month but by then everything changed…it was far to powerful and by the time we reached the mother…the change had occurred.

"During the healing coma, we took her and have kept her here for safety."

"What change?"

"You would know it as a Gestational Metacrisis…" Pythia looked at the Doctor and he eyed her.

"Blimey, if a fetus can do that…the child is too powerful, it shouldn't exist." Silence came of the conversation and they began eatting again.

* * *

"Sister Pythia." They turned to see Bycatha, "she is out of control, demanding to know where she is and why, we had to restore the Time Lock because of her…the power of Time runs through her not the child."

Pythia stood and left, the Doctor and his companions followed her to a room. Inside stood a woman bathed in gold light, it took only seconds for the Time Lock to become undone and the woman began walking towards them.

Donna and Martha backed up as did Jenny, Bycatha moved back as well. The Doctor and Pythia stood still and watched as the woman walked towards them…immediately she stopped at seeing the Doctor.

"My Doctor."

The Doctor walked over to her and reached out, Martha stopped him. "Doctor NO!"

He ignored her and placed a hand on the woman's face, "I'm here now, you're safe."

The energy subsided and the woman stood in a white dress, blond hair to her shoulders and hazel eyed. She smiled before fainting and he caught her, "she's weak from being in the Time Lock." Pythia looked at him, "she needs rest."

"She's rested for ten thousand years, when did you take her?" He lifted her in his arms, fury in his eyes that even Jenny backed up from. "When?"

"Earth year 2010."

"Its only 2009." Martha looked at her.

The Doctor looked at Martha, "the parallel world she was in runs ahead of our world, Rose was trapped there after Canary Wharf."

"Oh God." Martha covered her mouth and both she and Donna looked at each other.

"What, who is she?" Jenny looked at them as her father moved toward the main room they had occupied before. "Who is she?"

The Doctor turned and looked at Jenny, "your mother…legally at least." He began to walk again and all three caught up with him to find him laying Rose down on a couch.

* * *

Pythia and Bycatha came in, the younger of the two poured water into a bowl and handed it to the Doctor as well as a towel. "For her."

The Doctor looked at Pythia, "she's weak and her rage, the Bad Wolf as it is called, emerged. Her second heart stopped from shock…she didn't heal completely before you put the suppression on the child and her in the Time Lock. You could have killed her."

"The fury of a Time Lord, it has been said it is beyond anything ever seen before. Would the same fury be welcome if it had been your daughter and not your Bonded Soul?"

The Doctor looked at Jenny before Pythia, "yes, no one harms my friends or family…except me and I never do it intentionally."

"I'll get the handheld medical thingy you have in the TARDIS, Donna come with me."

Donna left with Martha and Jenny bent down beside the couch, a hand on Rose's arm.

"So she's my mother, what's she like?" Jenny looked at her father and he smiled at her.

"She's so much like you…you reminded me of her the minute you emerged from the chamber. Your brilliance and strength all mirror her…even before you met." He placed a hand on Jenny's cheek and smiled.

"Why was it forbidden that you two be together?" Jenny eyed her father, "why?"

Pythia sat down across from them yet far from reach. "Humans are known as a lesser species because they have an inability of telepathy and their technology is crude and primitive.

"Time Lords and Gallifreyans alike rarely mated outside their species to keep the bloodlines pure…the gift of telepathy and the genes of Time Lords within the species. Rassilon himself ordered that it was forbidden…Pythia would have banished anyone."

"But they love each other." Jenny looked at her, "I don't know my father that well and I don't know my mother but they love each other…anyone can see that."

The Doctor looked at his daughter, her intelligence and sight was far beyond physical but also emotional. "Bonded Souls are rare…rarely do Time Lords or even Gallifreyans find love, marriage on Gallifrey was more about best genetic combinations…mutual friendship occurred from the marriages not love."

He looked at Rose and placed the wet towel on her forehead. Jenny eyed her father, "its wrong, our people knew technology but not morality…you can't fault someone for emotions."

"Wise words for a child so young, you are but hours old and yet you have the wisdom of centuries." Pythia eyed her, "so much is ahead child, your journey has only begun."

The Doctor eyed Pythia, wondering about the woman as she seemed one minute inclined to uphold Time Lord ways but the next to preserve Pythian ways as well. She in herself was a contradiction but all that mattered at the moment was the fact Rose was alive and they had two children to take care of in the future.

* * *

A/N: What is next...will Rose and the baby be alright?


	6. Wanted Prize

Note: We find out how much Rose meant to those in the past.

* * *

Pythia had Bycatha prepare rooms for them, insisting they stay the night. The Doctor said he would stay with Rose while Donna and Martha rested, Jenny insisted on learning as much about Gallifrey and its history as she could.

After a while, the Doctor looked up to find Bycatha with a tray of food. "Take it, you'll need to keep your strength."

"No thank you." He turned back to Rose, she still lay unconscious despite her second heart having started again.

"You won't be able to delve into the child's mind without strength, you've been conserving your strength to do so." He looked at the girl, "I have noticed your attempts have failed each time…it is extremely powerful even at a young age."

"Tell me what happened the day you found her…how they found her."

Bycatha sat down and placed the tray on the floor, looking at him. "I was not present as I am very young but my fourth foremother was the one assigned the task…the Guardians passed on the tale of how they found her. It was just two years before the war would end…the Time War, one of Pythia's Guardians was among the council in secret, helped by Lady Romana herself.

"It was just like any other meeting till the Visionary told them of the prophecy, Rassilon had claimed the seat once again in the time of crisis but Romana sat co-chair to 'assist' as was said. Romana found Heraya, my fourth foremother and assisted in helping get her a chair on council and did.

"The day the prophecy came, that was the day Romana decided to help us forthwith, holding nothing back in secret but made sure no one knew her secret."

"What did Rassilon do?" The Doctor looked at Bycatha.

"The Guardians of Light found her before he could, we are thankful for that due to the power of the child within her womb. With that power, Rassilon would mold the child into a powerhouse for his own wishes…a vengeful god with the power of Time. So Romana and Heraya set out to comb Time, claiming sections of the universe to find her.

"It was Heraya who found her and they traveled together to retrieve her. Meeting with the Guardians after finding her to discuss how to retrieve her without much interference."

* * *

_The Guardians stood talking when two women in white walked toward them, one bowed and the other remained standing. "Lady Romana, Sister Heraya, what did you find?"_

_"We found her Sister Pythia, we found her but more is at stake then once thought. She holds within her womb a Time Lord child, children have not been carried since Mother Pythia herself placed a curse upon them. Lady Romana says more is present then thought before."_

_Pythia looked at Romana, "speak Lady Romana."_

_"As you know, we have rules about keeping the bloodlines pure, mating and bonds occur only within Time Lord unions and if needed, Gallifreyan…but this child is a union of a human and a Time Lord._

_"This child is powerful, it should not exist yet it does. Its genetic identity is not human and Time Lord but of Time Lord and Time Vortex…pure Artron energy." Romana looked at Pythia, "she cannot fall into the hands of Rassilon or I fear with the power of Time at his disposal he will use it to end time."_

_"In what year does this human live?"_

_"The Earth year 2010, it seems she lives in a parallel world not one in which we exist. The energy surrounding her is great, much more then a companion of the Doctor's. I believe she has looked into the Time Vortex and survived…if so, within her lies something powerful enough to wipe us all from existence."_

_Pythia looked at them, "how shall we retrieve her?"_

_"STOP!" They turned when the Pythian Visionary yelled, "she changes, she becomes different…it must stop…it must be stopped. The becoming, human no more…created a Lady of Time, stop the child."_

_"We must go before something occurs, I will bring her back Sister Pythia." Romana left and Heraya followed her. _

* * *

The Doctor looked at Bycatha, "they were rushing into the transformation, did they return?"

Bycatha nodded, "but not before Rassilon discovered what was occurring, it is said he destroyed the first temple and we had to come to this one. Rassilon found out about Lady Rosillia but with Lady Romana's help, Heraya and Sister Pythia moved her here. Heraya died at his hand as did Lady Romana but unlike Lady Romana, Heraya didn't regenerate as we do not possess the ability to."

* * *

_Romana and Heraya walked through the temple, Rose in Romana's arms. A young girl ran toward them, "come, come now…Lord Rassilon wants the girl…come."_

_"We can't give her to him."_

_"You won't, Sister Pythia asked me to show you to the travel room, come."_

_Women and men were running and they walked quickly but were stopped by Time Lords, Romana held Rose against tightly yet not enough to hurt her. _

_"Stop in the name of the Council." Heraya pushed back and looked at Rassilon as he walked over. "This is the primitive child?"_

_"No," Romana looked at him, thankful Rose had been dressed in a Guardian gown, "she was injured. What do you want Rassilon?"_

_"You are far from your post Lady President."_

_Romana eyed him, " Sister Heraya, take Sister Rosillia to the others." She handed Rose off to Heraya and eyed Rassilon. "Let them pass, they are simple Guardians…Pythia's people…they have every right to exist and to their own beliefs."_

_Rassilon let them pass and then looked at Romana, "you are hereby stripped of your title as both a Time Lady and Lady President…you know associating with Guardians is cause for banishment." _

_"Fair enough but heed my words Rassilon, the Guardians have been working in ways you will not understand for generations."_

_"SILENCE!" He threw his gloved hand at her and she withered in pain, falling to the floor. "Heed this Romana, you will die among those you help and when we win the war…your death shall be but a symbol of victory."_

_"The war will end in bloodshed and Gallifrey's end." Romana began to gasp for air, dying. _

_Rassilon traveled to the travel room and found Heraya and Pythia with Rose, who was glowing with the Time Vortex. "Stop this instant."_

_Heraya handed Rose to Pythia and eyed her, "take her and the child, the last of the Time Lords. I will stay." _

_Pythia went into the traveling wormhole and Heraya eyed Rassilon, he pointed at her. "You have just signed your death Guardian."_

_"Gladly I do, no one but a Sister of Pythia can go through this wormhole, you cannot gain the power of Time now that the Mother of Time Lords is free and her child, a child of a Time Lord and a mother who absorbed the Time Vortex and survived. Her mother is far into the future, the Earth year 2010 and her father…a Time Lord, the only one to survive the war."_

_Rassilon pointed his gloved hand at her, "you will die for this treachery."_

_"And the war shall allow Gallifrey to suffer, burning because of you. Mother Pythia saw it, your mother saw your destruction but also that one day a human girl would create a haven for Guardians and Time Lords alike. Good bye Rassilon and my you perish with disgrace." _

_She began to whither in pain till a hand pushed his aside and they both saw Romana, having regenerated into a new form. She quickly grabbed Heraya and traveled through the wormhole. It was disabled after they arrived. _

* * *

The Doctor looked at Bycatha, "Rassilon nearly had her?"

"Yes, by mere seconds…if he had gotten a hold of her and the child…the universe would never be the same. As is said before, it all rests on Lady Rosillia's shoulders and the child in her womb."

The Doctor looked at Rose, brushing her hair aside, he had never known how much depended on her. The war could have ended if she had managed to fall into Rassilon's hand and he'd have never known her…creating a paradox in itself.

"I always did tell you that you were Defender of the Earth but it seems you are more, you defend the entire universe."

* * *

A/N: What will happen next?


	7. Rose is Back as is Romana

Note: We finally meet Romana after so long.

* * *

Bycatha was serving breakfast when Martha and Donna came out in orange and red dresses, laughing about the wardrobe changes. Jenny was telling them all about what she learned about Gallifrey.

They found the Doctor and Pythia talking, Rose was still unconscious on a couch. "Lady Martha, Lady Donna, Lady Jenny…the morning meal is served."

"I like the wardrobe changes," the Doctor smiled and looked at them, "come eat…and you Jenny, I never expected a soldier to want to learn so much."

"Can't help myself sometimes," she sat down and picked up what looked like a pear. "What's this?"

"We call it 'byris' but don't eat too many, it is very sweet." Bycatha gently came over with a wet towel and replaced the one that lay on Rose's forehead.

"How is she?" Martha looked at the Doctor, "has her second heart began again?"

"Last night, shortly after you went to bed. It'll take a few days of recovery…her body has been inactive for ten thousand years…it'll take a while." The Doctor smiled and watched as Jenny began eating.

"So, why did you bring Rose here?" Donna looked at Pythia, "why not Gallifrey if she's so important?"

"They couldn't, several members were killed just retrieving Rose to get her here. Rassilon, Lord President of Gallifrey was known for his crude yet effective ways of ruling. He was mad for power and Rose is the ultimate power…what I can't figure out is how a child with a fourth the power of the Vortex is more powerful then Rose with half."

Pythia looked at him, "this child is more powerful because of what it is born to…while she is now like you, your Bonded Soul was born human and has human instincts. The child within her was created by a bond more powerful then time itself. Born of Bonded Souls not weaved in the looms void of emotion. It has both Time Lord and the Vortex but love is woven into its genetics more so then power."

* * *

They all watched as Rose sat up gasping for air and coughing, the Doctor stopped Martha. "Don't, she's becoming use to the respiratory by-pass system…its different from human lungs. She was under control of Bad Wolf before…now its just Rose." He got up and walked around to Rose, looking at her. "Rose?" _Rose?_

_Where am I?_

_It's a long story, try to breathe normally…your transformation never completed itself before they placed you in a Time Lock. _Her breathing began to even and became normal, he brushed her hair back and smiled. "Better?"

"Yeah," she looked around and noticed everyone staring at her. "Why do I feel like a neutron star is about ready to explode in my head?" She placed a hand on her head and shook her head, hearing voices telepathically. _Reesilon? I hear everyone now not just you, make them stop._

"Pythia, can we have every raise their mental barriers?" He looked at her and then back at Rose, "is that better?"

"Yeah, but I can still hear you," he raised his mental shields, "no, don't…its calming unlike before…calming not overwhelming." She looked around and found herself in the temple. "Where am I?"

"Guardian Temple, home to the Guardians of Light." He poured a cup of water and handed it to her, "slowly…you've been asleep for a while, no food."

"How long?" She looked at him and he just told her telepathically.

_Ten thousand years, it's a long story in which Sister Pythia will explain. I'll be here with you…forever. I do however need to get you to the TARDIS when you can walk, to check on the baby._ Her face fell and he leaned over, whispering into her ear. "I forgive you for keeping it from me, I have you both now." He kissed her cheek and stood, walking to Pythia to talk to her.

Jenny sat down beside Rose and handed her a plate of food. "I'm Jenny and those two are Martha and Donna, we travel with the Doctor. Martha traveled first but is on Earth now, it was just Donna before I was created."

"Created?" Rose looked at her and Jenny nodded.

"I was created by Dad's DNA…at gunpoint but still his daughter, no mother. He says you're my mother."

Donna came over and looked at Jenny, "Jenny…come on, lets let her get her head straight, come on."

Jenny smiled and stood, walking with Donna as Martha sat down beside Rose. "Sorry about Jenny, she's just a kid…two days old actually. Martha Jones, I'm a medical doctor but not as fancy as one Lady Rosillia, Time Lady.

"They made the Doctor mad…nearly blew a cap on them for taking you."

"He's very protective of me, should have seen what happened when a werewolf threatened me or when I was possessed. Why did they take me?"

"Probably because you have the Time Vortex in you or the fact you're carrying the last of the Time Lords in you. They said its powerful because it was created by love and that's more powerful then anything else."

Pythia came over and bent down before Rose and eyed her, "Lady Rosillia, how are you feeling? I must apologize for doing what we have done but it was done to align with the arrival of your Bonded Soul."

"Why ten thousand years?"

"That is when the war ended, we had to make sure you were taken at a point in history where none would interfere although our plans were cut short by the arrival of Rassilon."

"Another Time Lord, why would he want me?"

* * *

They explained to her everything and as they did, Rose began to comprehend everything as it was and even beyond a human comprehension. Finally after a few hours and regaining mobility, the Doctor escorted Rose to the TARDIS and the medbay.

"Up you go, usual routine of scans and blood analysis." He walked to a small machine as Rose sat on the bed, "now tell me, before you were taken, eating properly and sleeping properly."

Rose eyed him as he walked over, she laid back and eyed him. "Who is asking, father or doctor?"

"Both, I am after all your doctor and this little one's too." He stopped and placed a hand on her belly, letting it rest there. Rose placed her hand on his. "Never thought I'd have another child…not after they died but now I have Jenny and this one in under two days."

"I heard her whisper to me, it started just after returning from Norway. After a few days of constant whispering I realized what it was…I realized then that I was two months gone. I didn't tell you because I didn't know…I probably wouldn't have because of the pain. Loosing me is something horrible but loosing both of us…"

"Her, so you believe it's a girl, shall we wager?" He smiled and she swatted at him, however staying away from any physical contact. "Lets see…so proper…"

"Yes I ate properly, Mum suspected I was pregnant but when I took the test it was negative. I knew I was but after five months I figured it was a Gallifreyan pregnancy not a human one."

He used the scanner and chuckled, "you are right…we have another daughter. She's healthy and thriving…double heartbeat and fully formed brain. The whispers were her telepathic field jump starting. Now she's able to talk to you or at least you can try."

* * *

After a check up, the Doctor and Rose found Jenny with Donna and Martha in the control room watching a young woman. "Who is she?"

The Doctor's voice actually made the woman turn, "you've redecorated, I like the coral much better then the white." She stepped over, "and I like the new look. It is good to see you again Doctor."

"Lady Romana."

She put a hand up, "just Romana, I was stripped of my title and status when I helped the Guardians. Rassilon always was one for power, I could never allow him to get a hold of your companion or child…even if it was forbidden to you to mate with her."

"Her name is Gallifreyantiana," Rose spoke the child's Gallifreyan name without flaw, surprising since she was human last time she tried to speak Gallifreyan. "It's meaning holds true to her place, she is the last Time Lady to be born and it means 'last star of Gallifrey' so it suits her."

"Very wise you are Lady Rosillia…"

"Just Rose, I never did like my Time Lady name…just Rose and I'm not his companion."

Romana nodded, "I'm sorry but I thought the term 'lover' was never spoken in public."

Martha snorted and Donna laughed, Jenny was looking at them surprisingly. "What, what did I missed?"

"You're still a little young to comprehend that term, many when you're older."

"Romana, before I lost Rose, I bound myself to her. She is my Bonded Soul, not my companion or my wife…as the meaning is deeper."

"I see finally, I can say this Doctor…if I were still Lady President I'd have banished you." She looked at Rose, "however, seeing as Lady Rose is a Time Lady now, there is no basis for it. Will you be going or staying any longer."

"Oh I think Rose has worn out her welcome by three million, six hundred and forty-nine thousand days or almost ten thousand years minus a day."

"I intended to live out my days here till you arrived, may I seek passage to Earth so I may live there and assist with UNIT?"

"Oh I work for UNIT," Martha looked at her, "I'm sure they'd be more then welcome to have you. Please Doctor, you're not always around and we could use a Time Lord to help us."

Rose smiled and eyed him, he sighed. "I'm going to regret this, go find your room."

Martha and Romana made their way to the back of the TARDIS. Rose took his hand in hers. "You'll enjoy having someone to bash humans or their actions with. Plus the world is a lot better off with her when you're away."

They said their goodbyes, Pythia having stated that everything had come to pass like they foresaw but things were still to come. She also stated that when Rose's time to give birth came, to return and they would help bring forth the baby in a Gallifreyan manner…of which he promised.

They all left, Jenny and the Doctor with his companions, minus Rose, as she was no longer his companion. He pointed the TARDIS to Earth, to drop Martha and Romana off.

* * *

A/N: Where to next?


	8. Friends

Note: Friends and Reunions...have fun with Jack!

* * *

The TARDIS finally ground to a halt and Rose looked at the Doctor, Romana emerged in jeans and a shirt and Martha with her. "So…what do you think?"

Rose nodded and bumped Donna's arm, she looked up. "Very 21st century, plus the green fits her eyes. Don't you think Doctor?"

He eyed Romana and found her blue jeans, green tunic and black boots to fit her petite body, he nodded. "Much better then the belly dancer."

Romana laughed and smiled, "that was so long ago."

"Good memory, so you'll be staying with Martha till you're on your own. Keep her away from Torchwood…you know why."

"Oi, I've worked Torchwood!" Rose eyed him and he ignored her, eyeing Martha.

"I know, she'll be fine...she's been to Earth before. I'll help her adjust…you just make sure you visit properly, don't just save the world and run off again and if that phone rings…you better answer."

"I'm going to go visit my mum and granddad, don't go galvanting off without me." Donna followed them out of the TARDIS and Jenny eyed her father.

"Can I explore…please?" She eyed him with a smile, "Earth…never been here before, can we please?"

Rose pulled a small wallet out of her pocket and held out a blank credit card to Jenny as well a watch. "Be back by this time," she set the watch and smiled, "no weapons?"

"None!" She patted her legs and waist to show she had none, Rose placed the watch on her wrist and the card in her pocket.

"Be back by that time, go explore and stay out of trouble…I suspect you'll be a magnet like your father. That credit card is for shopping, have fun." She also handed Jenny her mobile. "Just hit one and it'll call the TARDIS."

Jenny smiled and hugged Rose, "thanks Mum." She hugged the Doctor and smiled, "see you soon, bye Dad."

She was off and the Doctor eyed Rose, "what? She can't just go off on her own…she's just three days old."

"She's old enough to hold a weapon and enter a war, she's old enough to go shopping on her own." She eyed him before looking at the controls, "I'd like to visit Sarah Jane."

* * *

The Doctor leaned over her and tweaked the dials, pushing the lever forward to send them across town. Rose laughed as his hands placed hers on differen dials, his mind merging with hers to quickly teach her each control. _Let her become accustom to you…she knows you but not as her main pilot, you just often assisted me. _He gently moved her hand to a dial and she turned it before her could force her to. Good.

_I feel like I'm taking my driver's test…never taken one officially. Torchwood just gave me an automatic lisence since I can drive._ She watched as he moved away to the other side of the console, tweaking a few more dials. _We're here_, the TARDIS came to a stop.

Looking at the console screen, she eyed the information, understanding the Gallifreyan now written there. "13 Bannerman Road, this is…" she eyed him and shook her head, "we landed in her attic…why?"

The doors busted open and Sarah Jane stood there, she smiled and eyed them. "Doctor, Rose!"

She hugged Rose first and the young Time Lady chuckled, "I missed you…how are you?"

"Good, I'm good…I have a son now, he's fourteen…Luke. How are you…still with him."

"Always, he'd be lost without me." Rose eyed the Doctor, he was messing with dials, "come say hello."

"Busy, you were the one who wanted to visit, I have repairs to make."

_Reesilon, NOW!_

* * *

He sighed and placed the sonic screwdriver in his pocket before walking over, Sarah Jane hugged him. "See, that wasn't so hard." Rose smiled and walked to the console, removing the mobile as it rang.

"TARDIS, is that you Jenny?" She patched the phone into the TARDIS so it played for all to hear. "If you've gotten into…"

"Last I checked, I'm Jack not Jenny…who is this?"

"Take your pick Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler or Rose Tyler…its up to you." She waited and he chuckled.

"Oh it s good to hear your voice Rose, you missed the fun a few months back. Long story, had to have been there…come on by and I'll tell you. Funny thing this, was out in London doing some shopping…birthdays are coming up, well anyways I get life detections of a Time Lord…did you two get down and not tell me because I have a Time Lady here…Jenny I think."

"Oi, I'm right here…I'm fine Mum, no need to worry. I did however do Captain Harkness a favor and bust him a new lip…flirting with me like I'm some toy."

"Good girl," The Doctor beamed, Rose hit his arm. "We'll be there soon enough."

"Flirt or lay a hand on her again Jack and you'll have all of Time on you, I can reverse what I did now and I'm tempted to do so." Rose shut off the phone and began the TARDIS, the Doctor eyed Sarah Jane.

"Fancy a trip to Torchwood."

"Daughter?"

"Oh Jenny was born from me, Rose just adopted her…every girl needs a mother. I was forced at gunpoint to give genetic information which grew into a teenager…she's only three days old."

"And you let her off on her own…if anything she'd be a magnet for trouble."

"Hold on." Rose pushed the lever and the TARDIS began its trip.

* * *

A/N: What will happen when they get to Torchwood?


	9. Visiting Torchwood Equals Domestics

Note: The Doctor pisses Rose off, she and Jenny have a hearts to hearts/mother-daughter conversation and everyone deals with Jack Harkness. What day for Team TARDIS and Torchwood!

* * *

Ianto was serving tea to the team and Jenny when a warning went off, Tosh's automatic system blared. "Temporal Incursion, I repeat Temporal Incursion!"

"Turn that bloody thing off, its just a friend." Jack stood and left for the Central Hub, the team behind him. Jenny smiled as Rose walked out of the TARDIS, but groaned as another alarm went off.

"Alien detected, biological scan in process." A beam scanned Rose and she put her hand up, it began to glow and a beam of Vortex energy hit the scanner, dissolving it instantly.

Rose shook her head, "Bloody Torchwood, that's better."

"Mum!" Jenny hugged Rose and Rose held her daughter, looking at Jack as he just stood staring at her.

"What the hell did you do to my scanner, its bloody well dissolved…as if it never existed." Tosh looked at her computers, "I have no data, no data of anything, as if it was never installed."

"We'll talk about this later." The Doctor spoke to Rose before moving around her and she just rolled her eyes. "Jack, lovely seeing you again. Little warning, UNIT has a fellow Time Lord, well Time Lady, with them. She's a former companion of mine…long story but just don't start getting all…what's the word…"

"Competitive." Rose smiled and the Doctor nodded.

"Yes, competitive…Martha has her and do me a favor, don't flirt with her because Romana may look innocent but she's a few centuries older and has had experience with men like you."

Jack eyed him, "men like me…what does that mean?"

"Oh you know, Casanova of the Galaxy." Rose walked over and eyed him, "Immortal men who have one thing on their minds."

Jack laughed and raised his eyebrow at her, "are you offering?"

The Doctor found himself emitting a low growl never before heard, Rose placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm taken Jack…forever."

* * *

"Oh my God, this is Torchwood." They turned to see Sarah Jane, she was looking around. "Its not much but seems homely enough."

"Sarah Jane Smith, I've followed your work…good work on the Slitheen by the way." Jack shook her head, "Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood 3 or informally Torchwood Cardiff. My team, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones and Tosh Sato." Jack smiled at Jenny, "I'm trying to convince this young lady to join, UNIT will have a Time Lady and we'll have one…the world will be safe indeed."

Rose shook her head, "Jenny is only three days old, she's barely old enough to leave the TARDIS."

"Three days old maybe but I fought in a war and died thank you very much." Jenny eyed Rose but backed down at Rose's glare, "right."

"Don't get cheeky with me."

"Yes Mum," Jenny sat down in a nearby chair and folded her arms. Jack chuckled and patted Jenny's shoulder.

"Just be glad you didn't get slapped, she has a mean slap to her…I'm told you'd want death before one of them." He looked at Rose, "or was that your mother."

"You've spoken about my mother?" Rose looked at the Doctor and he winced, backing up. "My mother, my mother who is a universe over and has no idea where I am? My mother who accepted you when she could have killed and made you regenerate again? My mother who will slap you when she sees you next? If I hear you've spoken about my mother again I will slap you into another regeneration?"

He was now two feet away and hands up, "it just came out by mistake."

"Came out, came out? Really, when has anything ever came out that gob of yours by mistake…no don't answer that." She put her hands up and shook her head. "Its not worth it, you'll have this ten times over with four women in the TARDIS soon enough, it'll be full of domestics."

* * *

She left and Jack busted out laughing, Sarah Jane just smirked. The look on the Doctor's face was priceless, as if the word 'domestics' had done it all. Jenny covered her mouth before laughing as well.

"You just shut your gob right now young lady." He pointed at Jenny and she became quiet. He ran a hand over his face, "what have I done?"

"Made a mountain out of a molehill," Sarah Jane patted his arm, "better fix it before Rose leaves."

"She can't, separation would drive her mentally unstable." That came out before he could stop himself, Jack and Sarah Jane looked at him as the rest of Torchwood had gone about their business.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack looked at him, "what did you do?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it and you," he pointed at Jenny, "keep that gob of yours shut. Is that understood?"

Jenny merely nodded and left to find her mother.

* * *

She found Rose in the conference room crying, "Mum, are you alright?"

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded, "yeah, just miss my Mum. She must be wondering what happened to me, there one day and gone the next. Where's your father?"

"With Jack and Sarah Jane, he said something without thinking, I left him to explain. Dad said that separation would drive you mentally unstable…why?"

"Even when I was human, I felt like my soul had been ripped from me, all I wanted was him. Without each other, we're barely anything…its complicated to explain. Remember when I woke up and the mental barriers were down, I asked them to be put up?"

"Yeah, it was too much for you."

"He put his up and I felt like I was back on the bloody beach unable to sense him. I was always able to sense him, in the back of my mind but after we were separated it was like indefinite silence even as the world spoke.

"Everyday I woke hoping it was a dream and he'd be there beside me or in the back of my mind." Neither noticed Sarah Jane in the doorway, she stayed silent just listening. "Then Galla began to whisper and for those fleeting seconds I heard her each day saying 'Mummy' I was at peace again.

"Being with your father is like having a wholeness and after loosing so much…he needs me more then I need him."

Jenny hugged Rose, "I'm here for you Mum, if you ever need to talk."

Rose took Jenny's face and smiled, kissing her forehead. "You're so much like your father."

"Dad says I'm like you, I asked him what you were like and he said like me. He said I had your brilliance and strength." Jenny eyed her, "blond hair too some how."

Rose smiled and looked down, placing a hand to her belly. "She kicked."

"Really?" Jenny placed a hand over Rose's and Rose pressed her daughter's hand in. "Whoa, how much longer before she arrives?"

"Five months gone, fill gestation is a year so seven months." Rose chuckled, "seven months are but a few seconds." She noticed the Doctor was calling for her, _I'm here Reesilon._

_Donna is wanting us to come pick her up, we should get going and take Sarah Jane home._

_Jenny and I are coming, I'm not angry…I just…_

_You miss your mother, I know, I can feel it…emotions and thoughts freely shared remember? I won't raise my barrier again, I did not know you had become accustom to it so much it hurt when we were separated._

_She must wonder where I am, there one day and gone the next. I hope it didn't send her into labor early._

_I'm sure she's fine, I can feel Galla in you…kicking, she's going to be brilliant._

* * *

Rose smiled and looked at Jenny, by this time Sarah Jane had left unnoticed as she had arrived. They began their walk back to the Central Hub.

"So, what's my name…Galla has a Gallifreyan name but I just have Jenny." Jenny eyed her mother and Rose thought about it.

"How about Callisandastria…it means 'warrior among stars' in Gallifreyan but we'll call you Jenny instead of your name just like we call your sister by Galla and not Gallifreyantiana."

"Sounds good.

After goodbyes and dropping Sarah Jane off, who took the Doctor aside and told him that he could survive domestics because of how much love was in the TARDIS, they picked up Donna and made their way into history…Agatha Christie to be exact.

* * *

A/N: Agatha Christie, the Doctor and three women...that spells a seven letter word: T-R-O-U-B-L-E!!!


	10. Mystery and Devestation

Note: Starts out fun, nice day of mystery but in the end, death hits close to home with the Doctor.

* * *

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor stepped out, he chuckled. "glass and lemonade with a hint of mint, 1920s."

"My first trip in time," Jenny eyed her father and hugged his arm, "not counting going to Earth of course…where are we exactly?"

"Earth, London…well Yorkshire," he turned to find Donna but not Rose. "Where is your mother?"

"Rose said something about not coming this trip, I think the pregnancy is catching up with her…morning sickness."

"Blimey, she really wanted to come to the 1920s…let me go see how she is and you two find something else to wear besides jeans and that." He pointed to Donna's outfit before going back inside.

He found Rose in bed curled up, a rubbish bin by her side of the bed. Sitting down he pushed her hair back, she rolled over and eyed him. "Sorry, not this trip."

"1920s, you wanted to go to the 1920s…how about I get some anti-nausea pills from the medbay?"

"Not going to work, I already took one." She rolled over and pulled the covers over her till only her head showed.

"Alright, I'll tell you all about it or maybe Jenny will." He leaned over and kissed her head, brushing her hair back. _I love you._

He left to find Jenny and Donna in the wardrobe closet trying on flapper gowns. "Rose isn't coming, I'll be outside waiting and hurry up."

"Oi, watch it space man. You can tell your daughter to hurry up but not me."

The Doctor winced at Donna's voice from over the changing area wall, "right sorry."

He made his way out only to find Rose pining her hair up as she walked in. She smiled and he eyed her. "Pills started to kick in right as you left."

"Good, you wanted to see the 1920s, Donna and Jenny are getting dressed." He smirked and she slapped his arm for what he was thinking.

"Foxy now but when I'm a walking elephant you won't think so."

"Always to me," he pulled her into his arms, "beautiful no matter what, you're more beautiful them the twin sunset on Gallifrey and that is quite beautiful. As for walking elephant…you have a Time Lord child in you after centuries of looming, on Gallifrey you'd be treated like a queen." He kissed her forehead and held her, "to me you are a queen, much more revered then any before you."

"If you two will stop," they turned to find Donna, "you two are like watching Night and Day on the bloody telly…if I wanted to watch a soap, I'd have stayed in the sitting room."

"Right sorry," he eyed Jenny's outfit, "that's a bit short on her…Jenny go with your mother and she'll help you find something a bit more…not so revealing."

"Lets do a little exploring while the missus and daughter get dressed." Donna started off and he followed, realizing what Donna had said.

"Oh, I forgot about that," he removed a piece of grating once they reached the control room and pulled out a chest. Donna eyed him, watching as he removed things, finally finding a smaller chest. "Here we are, beautiful as the day I bought it for her." He held up a ring, "what do you think?"

Donna took the ring and eyed it, Gallifreyan writing was inside and outside the band while inlaid into the band was a orange stone. "Its beautiful, what's it say inside the band?"

"It says 'Bonded Souls' and on the outside it says 'forever' because that's what Rose promised me even when she was human. I bought this for her when we were on an Asteroid Bazaar shopping for her birthday, placed it away after I lost her."

Donna handed it back and started walking, "exploring."

They found a party going on and decided to join it after getting Rose and Jenny. He knocked on the door of the TARDIS. "We'll be late for cocktails."

The door opened and both blonds came out, Rose smirked. "What do you think, flapper or slapper and I can give you a slapper."

"Flapper, you look lovely." He held out his hand and she took it, he pulled the ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger. "I bought this on the Asteroid Bazaar we got your mother's Bezoolium at. The stone is the shade of Gallifrey's sky at midday when the suns turn from two into one."

"It's beautiful, I love it."

"Lets go explore." Jenny eyed them, "please."

* * *

Donna started to head off, joining Jenny as she walked off. Rose and the Doctor made way to follow. The found cocktails being survived. "Drinks sir, madams?" The waiter looked at them and the Doctor smiled.

"Sidecar please." Donna spoke first and the Doctor looked at Rose.

"Soda with lime for me and my wife and a lemonade for my daughter."

The waiter left and Jenny eyed him, "why lemonade?"

"You can't have alcohol until you're sixteen, seeing as you look eighteen…a year from now." He looked at her, "besides your mother and you can go to the pub, I'll watch your sister."

"He's gone domestic." Donna pointed and Rose shook her head, laughing as well.

"May I introduce Lady Clemency Eddison." The announced spoke and the Doctor turned, smiling.

"Lady Eddison!"

She eyed him in confusion, "excuse me but who might you be and why are you here?"

"I'm the Doctor, we met at the Ambassador's reception." He looked at Rose, "this is my lovely wife Lady Rose of Powell and my daughter, Lady Jenny." He looked at Donna, "and my wife's lovely nurse, Donna Noble."

"Nurse, dear me are you alright dear?"

Rose nodded, "just expecting, can't be too cautious when one has a bundle on the way."

"Of course, let me get you a chair," she waved to a waiter and he brought a chair. "Sit dear, go on sit."

Rose sat and the Doctor smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. _I'm not enable._

_It was expected that pregnant women not stand long, miscarriage rates were high before the 1950s…that's why you have a nurse, to see to your needs. We just won't tell Donna._

* * *

Between keeping up the conversation and murders, Rose found herself becoming tired. The Doctor asked her to sit down for awhile while he figured things out and she did.

The commotion of the wasp however caused problems, allowing Bad Wolf to surface. The wasp found her in the sitting room and she opened her eyes to see it. The Doctor and Donna and Agatha Christie found her cornered.

"Stop!" The Doctor eyed Rose and she was frightened but not for herself. _Rose, stay calm._

_Stay calm, there's a giant wasp threatening me, threatening our daughter. _Her anger and fear was so built up that her eyes began to glow and the wasp left at the sight of Rose. Her eyes returned to their normal hazel color and he rushed to her. "I'm fine."

"Alright, come on." He helped her up as Jenny came in with a bat, obviously having gotten it from the TARDIS. "You're a little late."

"But I had to get something big enough…this is why I need a weapon with me, things like this." She looked at Rose, "are you alright Mum?"

"I'm fine, bit scared."

They all gathered, everyone, in the room and spoke. Most sending Agatha running and Donna went after her. Rose eyed the Doctor as he watched everyone, studying them.

_Who do you think it is?_

_Don't know, but I intend to find out. It was scared of you…why?_

Rose shook her head, _Bad Wolf, it rose to the surface because I was scared for Galla. I can't do this like this, I can run and have adventures while pondering the safety of my unborn daughter. I could get hurt or end up injuring myself and her. _

_Do you want to go back to the TARDIS with Jenny, I'll stay with Donna? _He sat down beside her and took her hand, _Rose tell me._

_Yeah, I just need to think and rest…the anti-nausea is wearing off._

"Jenny," Jenny looked at her father, "take your mother to the car, drive her home and I'll meet you there after everything is finished. She's a bit worn out, Donna will help me."

"Come on Mum." Jenny took Rose's hand and they went back to the TARDIS.

* * *

Hours later, Rose woke to a hand on her hair, she found the Doctor leaning over the bed. He just looked at her, worried. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine, really."

He eyed her and shook his head, "you can't…the pain you've felt, I've felt…the nausea and tiredness…its not the pregnancy."

"What is it?" She sat up and looked at him, she shook her head once reading his thoughts. "NO…no!"

He pulled her into his arms and held her, "I'm so sorry."

"NO!" She began to cry and he held her, "why?"

He just held her, rocking her. "The scans showed the result. The Vortex in you is killing her, there's nothing I can do…I've tried so much."

Rose just cried, thankful for her respiratory by-pass system because the tears would not stopped. "She was supposed to be the future, our baby. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, you did nothing. She's dying because of the power…she has you in her, she has the Vortex too but there's not enough to counter the effects." He kissed her head, holding her.

"I can do anything, I can wipe things from existence but I can't save my own child."

He put his fingers to her temple and slowly lulled her to sleep. "Rest, I'll figure something out."

After a day of murder and mystery, he had to return to the TARDIS to find scans of their daughter, to find she was dying because of her mother's tie to the Vortex. He had tried for hours to figure out a way to save her before having to face Rose, who was devastated at the news.

The Guardians had said Galla was the future and even with their foresight they must have seen this so when they asked him to return for the birth, it meant that Galla would live but he had to find out how.

Wiping her tears away, he sat thinking and realized he needed help and it could only come in the form of another Time Lord…he needed Romana's help.

Would two Time Lords with no in-depth knowledge of Time Lord pregnancy be able to save Galla, he hoped for Rose's sake that they could.

* * *

A/N: Don't get worried, they find a way to save the baby...after all, the Guardians have to be right.


	11. Saving Galla

Note: Martha and Romana save the Doctor...he doesn't know everything.

* * *

Romana sat with Martha in the living room of her small flat, they were discussing flats for Romana to live in. "Oh I like this one." Martha handed a paper to Romana and she watched as the Time Lady examined the contents thoroughly. "You don't read as fast as him."

"I can but I choose not to, I like this one." She picked up another flyer and eyed both, "both are supplied for by UNIT?"

"Well no, one is funded by Torchwood but only because its owned by Torchwood as a haven for aliens under their protection. You'd fit in," Romana looked at her, "I don't mean because you're not human but because you'd feel like you're back in the TARDIS seeing other species."

"I like the one Torchwood owns, who do I speak to about acquiring it?"

Martha pulled out her phone and put a finger up as she dialed. "Jack, yeah its Martha. Look, remember those flats you own as a haven…yeah I have someone interested in renting out a flat." She laughed and nodded, "so you know, well that sounds like him. So we'll come by in an hour? Sure, see you soon."

She closed her phone and Romana just eyed her, "I can acquire it?"

"Jack is a friend of mine and Rose's and the Doctor's so I can say without a edge of doubt that you'll have yourself a flat by tonight. So, ready to go to Cardiff?"

* * *

The sound of the TARDIS made them stop talking, they found the TARDIS materializing in the middle of the room. The door opened and the Doctor eyed them. "Good, right place…Romana I need your help in the medbay…you can help too Martha."

He went back in and both women eyed each other before entering the TARDIS. They found the Doctor in the medbay looking over scans, Rose laid on the bed asleep. Martha eyed Rose, "is she alright?"

"Uh, yes and no." The Doctor eyed the scans as she spoke, "Rose is fine but our daughter is dying, I need to figure out how to save her and I need another Time Lord to help me and a medical student would also help."

"Full fledged Doctor thank you, what's the baby dying of?" Martha took a few scans and Romana looked at Rose.

"The Vortex in her mother is strong and finds the child a threat, the child is only a fourth but enough to be a threat." Romana eyed the Doctor, "we could use a Artron energy suppressant to suppress the building energy."

The Doctor shook his head, "she has one on her, the baby's second heart has already stopped and the first one is slowing." He eyed Romana, "you're fully aware of Pythia's birthing sector, before the curse. You studied to become a medical officer before deciding on physics finally. Was there anything that could help?"

"No one has ever existed with the Vortex or survived seeing the Vortex…those who did were vengeful and were humanely put to death. No child has ever been born to the Vortex and as for being born to Bonded Souls…few have ever been born to love."

"Wait a minute, Sister Pythia said something," Martha looked at the Doctor, "she said love was woven into the genetics more so then power. What if you remove the Vortex from her genes…like deleting the code to show its not a threat. It can be done…I mean your people must have had a hand at it…best genes to make better Time Lords."

"We played with genetic theory in the nursery, but that is an excellent idea." He smiled and looked at Martha, "you are brilliant, you really are."

* * *

Martha sat holding Rose's hand as the Doctor and Romana began to decide how to best delete the Vortex genes and how it would affect development. Finally after an hour, the Doctor came back with a device and held it over Rose's belly.

"If this works I save them both but if not…Rose will never forgive me." He looked at Rose and leaned over, kissing her head. "I'm sorry if this doesn't work."

He moved back and Romana took the device from him, "let me, so the fault does not fall entirely on you."

Romana took the device and used it, they watched as golden energy floated out of Rose into the device. Martha went about checking the scans and although they were in Gallifreyan, the charts were enough for her to understand.

"Two hearts beating, it worked…the previous genes are gone but are replaced by new ones."

"Compensation, Time Lord genes at work…compensating for the loss." He took Rose's hand and held it, smiling. "She's perfect Rose…perfect and safe."

* * *

Romana and Martha said they had to run to get to meet Jack for Romana's flat and he offered to take them to Torchwood to save a trip, as a thank you. After they left and he said a quick hello to Jack, he called Donna and told her to enjoy her family and to make sure Jenny stayed out of trouble.

Apparently Donna's family adored the teenager and treated her like family. It made the Doctor happy that he could have time with Rose to allow her the chance to know their child was safe.

He placed Rose back in their room and stayed beside her till she woke, having removed the suppression to sleep. Rose opened her eyes to find him looking at her. "Reesilon?"

"She's fine, I found a way to keep her safe." He placed a hand on her head and brushed her hair back, leaning down he kissed her forehead. "You were fighting each other or each of your Vortex powers were…like two people trying to occupy the same spot at the same time. She was weak compared to you so I removed her genes…she's one hundred percent Time Lord now."

"I can hear her, her little whisper of 'Mummy' is back again. I became so used to it after we were separated and now to hear it again." She wiped stray tears away and he smiled.

"I thought you'd hate me forever if I accidentally killed her instead of save her so Romana did the procedure."

Rose chuckled, "I could never hate you, never." She moved into his arm and he held her, remembering when she had last allowed her head to settle in the crook of his shoulder under his chin. It had been before she had been lost. "I'd know you did everything in your power to save her and even your efforts failed but you had tried." She played with his tie and smiled, "remember when we were last here like this?"

"Oh yes, in fact our little miracle could have, well created that day or was it night?" He ran his hand along her back and kissed her head. "Why that name…why Gallifreyantiana?"

"She holds true to it, the last of the time lords, so to speak, and it means 'last star of Gallifrey' so it fit. I like it, took me a while to figure out names when I asked Sister Bycatha for a few Gallifreyan names…it was among them. I gave Jenny a name but we'll still call her Jenny."

The Doctor chuckled and smiled, "Callisandastria…her ego will grow with that, 'warrior among stars' is more then she needed."

"Says the Time Lord who has the biggest ego of any man in the universe." She chuckled, "okay, maybe you're right…Jack takes that post."

_I love you, you and our daughters._

_I love you too, where is Jenny anyways?_

He smiled as his hand ran through her hair, "with Donna and her family, they treat her like another daughter. Donna adores Jenny, she took to Jenny right after her creation more then I did. I could see so much of you in her at first, so much I could only hate her because she was such a reminder of you."

"You changed your mind…why?"

"I thought of the slap you'd give me if you had been there and I knew I could have you through her. I could see the youthful adventurer and the sparkling eyes at new wonders…if I embraced her." He smiled, "mostly it was the slap."

Rose laughed and closed her eyes, "I'm tired, I thought we didn't sleep that much."

"Yeah well, you are pregnant and you haven't used your body that much for ten thousand years. You need your rest so I'll just…"

"No, stay please." She looked at him and he placed a kiss on her head.

"Forever." He watched her close her eyes and fall asleep, lulled to sleep by his hand rubbing her back and his heartbeats. He of course could feel four beating hearts, two from Rose and two from the child that grew, now safely, inside her. "Forever."

* * *

A/N: What is next...a wedding at Torchwood! Something is going to happen, it is Torchwood after all.


	12. Wedding: Torchwood Style

Note: A wedding at Torchwood, somethingis going to happen...end of the world? Maybe!

* * *

The sound of a large bang woke Rose, she looked beside her to find the Doctor asleep. He had decided to take his 'monthly' sleep finally after two months of no sleep. The pregnancy however had her sleeping like she was human again, not that she minded sleeping as she had done it for twenty-one years of her life without stopping.

Pushing the covers back, Rose grabbed her dressing gown and left the bedroom and walked to toward the sound, she found Jenny in the kitchen trying to clean up a pot of water that had spilt all over the floor.

"Sorry Mum, trying to make breakfast and it spilt." Jenny grabbed a nearby dishtowel and began to soak up the water after placing the pot on the stove.

"What's all the noise about?" Donna came in the kitchen as she rubbed her eyes, "I need coffee before I even think."

Rose walked around Jenny's mess and started the coffee kettle, she watched as Jenny finished and left to place the towel in the laundry. The teenager returned and sat down, knowing her mother would fix breakfast for her.

* * *

After making breakfast, Rose served it to Donna and Jenny before going to wake the Doctor. She found him coming out of the bedroom, dressed and wide awake.

"Morning." He leaned down and kissed her, Rose smiled.

"Jenny and Donna are eating, banana pancakes are on the stove…go eat while I dress." She eyed him and slipped into the bedroom and walked to the wardrobe, opening it she realized she needed to go shopping as she had grown enough to no longer fit in anything but a pair of jeans and a too big top.

Getting dressed, she joined the family for breakfast. "So what are we doing today?" Jenny eyed her father with excitement in her eyes, "Earth or somewhere else, no dangerous places because Mum has to be careful."

"She can't move as great as she could, she's getting as big as a house." Donna was the one to throw the comment out and Jenny had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. Rose and the Doctor just stared at her before going on to ignore it.

Rose was now in her ninth month and was big, however her energy was as it had been when they had traveled two years before…she just couldn't run. "Actually I think the TARDIS needs some repairs so while you do that," she eyed the Doctor, "Donna and Jenny will join me shopping. I can barely fit in anything anymore and I need to shop for the next three months."

"So Earth?" Jenny smiled and the Doctor nodded, having become accustomed to the occasional shopping trip that was made because of the three females on the TARDIS. It had become domestic but he didn't mind it now, as long as Rose and Jenny were happy, it made him welcome to anything.

Jenny had come to love Earth and called it her second home, she also adored Grandpa Wilf and Aunt Sylvia…Donna's family. They were preparing to spend Christmas with the family, as Wilf and Sylvia insisted they join them.

"We can even see if Martha and Romana can join us." Jenny popped out and Donna nodded, knowing it would be great to have a full girls day.

"Speaking of Martha, she says that Jack is asking when you two will have an Earth wedding for us all to witness." Donna eyed the two adult Time Lords and the Doctor shook his head. "Come on."

"I'm rubbish at weddings, barely made it through my wedding without causing a scandal." Rose laughed at the images in his mind. "And no one is going to hear about that."

"Seriously though, you two need to get married…even if its some strange Time Lord ceremony. We all need to witness this, we could put it together and you just need to show up." Donna eyed Rose, "come on, you can do anything…tell him."

"My mum would want us married," she looked at the Doctor, "what will you say if we see her again?"

He felt the pressure and finally put his hands up, "fine, plan it and I'll be there."

* * *

He dropped them off at Torchwood before setting upon the rift to repair and refuel. Jack had managed to convince Romana to work for them and Martha transferred over after Tosh and Owen were lost so it was a complete reunion.

"Well if it isn't the Time Lord Family." Jack hugged Rose and Jenny before moving on to Donna. Rose hugged Martha and Romana before smiling.

"We're getting married, I convinced him to do it. We'll have the ceremony in the plaza above…on Tuesday."

"Sound great, you'll need a dress…don't worry about a thing, we'll take care of it all." Martha laughed and hugged Rose before moving on to tell Jack.

"Hey Jack," Jack turned and looked at Martha, "we're having a wedding…Tuesday in the plaza."

* * *

Everyone went about preparing for a wedding, Rose said she had to go shopping for maternity clothes, of which Martha and Donna joined her. Gwen even came along while Romana stayed to help the Doctor prepare for the separate Gallifreyan ceremony that would take place that evening.

Standing in the dress shop, Rose tried on several gowns and none suited her…as they could all agree on that fact.

"Nothing?" Donna eyed Rose and the bride-to-be shook her head, "what are you looking for?"

"Something close to my bonding dress." She sat down and Jenny stood, rushing about to find something, as she had seen her mother's dress before. "Something more Gallifreyan then Earth…it's a complicated design. I would wear orange but since its an Earth ceremony then I'd wear white."

"Mum!" Jenny returned and held out a dress, Rose smiled and nodded…it was perfect.

Long sleeves with golden embrodiery on the sleeve edges and neckline, an A-line empire waist and was almost exactly as the dress she wore before but white. "Perfect."

Rose tried it on and they all agreed it was perfect, "beautiful bride indeed." Gwen held her hands together and silently clapped as Donna came back with a headband, placing it on Rose's head. "Perfect."

* * *

They arrived back to find the Doctor and Romana practicing a part of the Gallifreyan ceremony. He was speaking Gallifreyan and she shook her head. "You asked for her to be your maid not your wife…I know it has been centuries since your last ceremony but you must get the High Gallifreyan right or the meaning is off."

"The bonding ceremony was easier then this." He sighed and sat down, Romana nodded and sat down as well.

"It was an intimate version of this, this is public…you must get this right." She eyed him and noticed Rose come put behind him, placing her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Martha, I've been wondering when you'd get back."

Rose laughed and pulled his head back, smiling down at him. "Hi, I've got everything including my dress. How are the vows coming?" She kissed him and he sighed, pulling his head back up before eyeing Romana. "Horrible I take it." Rose rubbed his shoulders and nodded. "Kay'tel vostim, bet'felva tonis cassil?"

He whipped his head around and eyed her as did Romana. She eyed the pregnant Time Lady, "you are not supposed to know High Gallifreyan."

"I'm tied to the Time Vortex, I know almost every language there is…including the one you need to learn." She smiled at the Doctor, "if I can take it on, a former human then you can. I'll check on you in a few." She smiled and walked away.

"Try it again," Romana eyed him and he sighed, beginning again.

"Kay'tel vostim, bel'felva tolis camil Rosillia, petla dom Tempus, metlu dom Gallifrey?"

Romana nodded and smiled, "correct, you followed her example and replaced words…you managed to complete the question, now the answer to her question."

"Dey, Rosillia. Egna desto'pel comp'la de vona tonis."

"Very good, you have mastered it. It seems all you need is a reminder." She stood and eyed him, "we will practice later before the ceremony."

* * *

They all prepared for the ceremony later, candles were placed in a figure eight position in the plaza and everyone stood in a circle around the candles…all except Romana who would officiate.

Wilf and Sylvia arrived minutes before and joined the circle. The Doctor stood waiting and as Rose had no family to escort her, per Gallifreyan tradition, Jack took it upon himself to escort her. She walked in and stood in one circle of the figure eight while the Doctor stood in the other.

Romana eyed them both and spoke, in english depite that the vows would be in High Gallifeyan. "We stand here to bring together two Gallifreyans, two Time Lords…uniting two houses into one to continue on the bloodlines of Gallifrey.

"Who has brought this Time Lady to stand here, who stands to give her in marriage?"

"I do." Jack eyed her and she nodded, looking at both. "Do you vow to bring together your houses, to unite to continue on the bloodline of Gallifrey?"

"Dey." It was spoken by both and Romana took the ribbon in which Jenny held, she walked forward and took their hands, tying their hands together and laid Rose's marriage medallion ontop.

"Speak the ways, ask of each other what you pledge to keep."

Rose eyed him, as tradition mandated, he'd ask her first. "Kay'tel vostim, bel'felva tolis camil Rosillia, petla dom Tempus, metlu dom Gallifrey?"

"Dey. Egna, Rosillia, petla dom Tempus, metlu dom Gallifreya desto'pel comp'la de vona tolis." She eyed him and smiled before speaking. "Kay'tel vostim, bet'felva tonis cassil?"

While his vows included her name, hers did not contain his as his name was his own and no one but Rose had a right to it.

"Dey, Rosillia. Egna desto'pel comp'la de vona tonis."

Romana removed the medallion and the ribbon, eyeing them both. "Go forth two children of Gallifrey and remember the words you have spoken today."

Both eyed her, "kasu pelka fal'um wutom cas'la, somtu tempus dea upa." Romana nodded, knowing that they spoke of their bonding.

She handed them both a candle snuffer and they put out the candles around them till they came to the last two beside them, Rose crossed her arm over his as they put of the candles.

Romana nodded, "it is complete."

* * *

Everyone clapped and Donna chuckled, "at least we'll be able to understand the next one."

Jack nodded, "true, I didn't understand a word, how about you?" He eyed Jenny and she nodded.

"Mum's been teaching me, I understood it." Jenny hugged her mother and father as they received hugs and handshakes. "It was mesmerizing…I loved it, perhaps one day I'll have one like that."

"I hope so." The Doctor hugged his daughter a second time before looking at Romana, she smiled at him. "Thank you Romana."

"I may no longer be Lady President but I still have the ability to perform such tasks…as they were not stripped of me. I was honored, perhaps I shall have the honor again one day with your daughters."

"Perhaps a son too," he smiled, "the geneological tree had four children, three daughters and a son."

"Yes, I remember now." She smiled, "I hope to do all four ceremonies."

Jenny decided to stay with Donna and her family while the Doctor took Rose for a short honeymoon, they'd be spending the night in Barcelona…planet not the city. They'd return the next day, at least by Earth time, although they'd probably stay for a few days.

As they prepared to go away, they heard a yell and turned to find Mickey…all stared at him as he was supposed to the in the parallel world. Jack laughed at it.

"Can't be a Torchwood wedding without something going wrong." He received a slap from Gwen and joined the Doctor. Rose was in the TARDIS with Jenny packing the girl's overnight bag.

* * *

Translations (All made up):

Kay'tel vostim, bet'felva tonis cassil?: **Will you accept my offer to be my husband?**

Kay'tel vostim, bel'felva tolis camil Rosillia, petla dom Tempus, metlu dom Gallifrey?: **Will you accept my offer to be my wife, Rosillia, daughter of Time, child of Gallifrey?**

Dey, Rosillia. Egna desto'pel comp'la de vona tonis.: **Yes, Rosillia. I will become your husband.**

Dey. Egna, Rosillia, petla dom Tempus, metlu dom Gallifreya desto'pel comp'la de vona tolis.: **Yes. I, Rosillia, daughter of Time, child of Gallifrey will be your wife.**

Kasu pelka fal'um wutom cas'la, somtu tempus dea upa.: **From union till beyond death, bound by time we are.**

Dey: **Yes**

* * *

A/N: Mickey shows up so its clear what is about to happen! Stolen Earth and Journey's End.


End file.
